dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Banished from Our Home characters
pictured on the cover]]All of the characters that appear in Sharon Stewart's Banished from Our Home. Main characters Angélique Richard Angélique Richard (c. 1743 - 1830) was a twelve-year old Acadian girl living during the Great Expulsion. She lived in Grand-Prè, Acadia with her parents and seven siblings. She tended to do before thinking about her actions. At times she also complained a lot about her chores. She was constantly annoyed by her younger sister Cécile or as she nicknamed her 'Sausage.' Supporting characters Michel Richard Michel Richard '(? - 1775) was the father of the eight Richard children and married to Madeleine Richard. He believed that Governor Lawrence was wrong to push Acadians off their land. He was jailed in Halifax for a couple years along with some of the other man in Grand-Prè. He was described as having dark hair and was very good at carpentry. During the Seven Years War he and his sons worked at a carpentry shop. Madeleine Richard '''Madeleine Richard '(? - 1770) was the mother of the eight Richard children and was married to Michel Richard. She could be very stubborn at times but overall was a kind woman. She believed that Michel should do by the British and respect their laws even if they are unfair. Once she arrived in Baltimore she opened a laundry with Madame Melanson and Jehanne Melanson. Catherine Richard Le Blanc '''Catherine Richard Le Blanc was Angélique's older sister who married Basile Le Blanc. She was described as not complaining about her chores and being a good housewife. She was expecting a child when the Acadians were taken from Grand-Prè. It is unknown what happened to her and Basile after the ships were separated and sent to different ports. Victor Richard Victor Richard '''was Angélique's older brother who was described as being very handsome. Many of the local girls in town had a crush on him. He leaves with a man named Beausoleil to rebel against the British. He held out against the British until 1758 and then was imprisoned. Claude Richard '''Claude Richard (c. 1739 - ?) was Angélique's older brother who was known for being the kind and peaceful sibling. He loved to sail on the sea in his boat the Madeleine. When the men and boys were first taken for Grand-Prè he and his friends ran away to hide in the forest. Angélique found him and eventually convinced him to return. Cècile Richard Cècile "Belle" Richard (c. 1744 - December 13th, 1755) was Angélique's 11-year old sister who was described as being the 'prettiest maid in all of Grand-Prè. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was rather fine-boned. When the story begins Angélique rather despises Cècile but grows to be kind to her. Zachary Richard Zachary Richard (c. 1745 - ?) was Angélique's 10-year old brother who was very imaginative and the jokester in the family. He believed that everything that happened was just a great big adventure. He was playful but sometimes this trait could end him up in trouble. Marie-Josèphe Richard Marie-Josèphe Richard was Angélique's younger sister. Marie-Josèphe was the twin sister of Josèph-Marie. She was known for being very naughty as well as outgoing. She and her brother loved animals and met a rat on the Leynord that they named Bonhomme Gris. Josèph-Marie Richard Josèph-Marie Richard was Angélique's younger brother. Josèph-Marie was the twin brother of Marie-Josèphe. He was known for his love of animals as well as his crazy antics. He and his sister loved animals and received to eat stew made of their cow Reine. Jehanne Melanson Jehanne Melanson was one Angélique's enemies. Angélique says that Jehanne was 'a prideful creature' since her family was among the first to settle in the area. They became friends after making a promise to each other in the new year of 1756. She opened a laundry in Baltimore with her mother and Angélique's mother. Jeremy Witherspoon Jeremy Witherspoon was Angélique's friend and one of the British boys who was 14 years old in the story. His mother was Acadian but his father was British. He was described as having orange hair and washed out blue eyes. Minor characters * Andrè Le Blanc was the brother of Basile and had a crush on Angélique. * Basile Le Blanc married Angélique's older sister Catherine. He was the older brother of Andrè. * Beausoleil Broussard was a renegade who fought the British. After being released as a prisoner of war he ventured down to the new French Colony of Louisiana. * Bernard à Mathurin wass one of Madeleine Richard's distant cousins who was near Fort Beauséjour when it fell to the British. * Colonel Winslow was the commander of the New England soldiers that came to take charge of Grand-Prè. He was described as being plump and having a double chin. * Father Howard was the priest in Annapolis, Maryland. * Father Wentworth was a priest in Baltimore who blessed the Acadian's church and did Christmas Mass for them. * Geneviève Richard (c. 1742 - ?) was Angélique's cousin and friend. She was 13-years old in the story and was described as having long curls. She survived the journey to Oxford, Maryland and moved to Louisiana with the rest of her family. * Governor Lawrence '''was the governor of Acadia but he was with the British to push the Acadians off their land. * '''Griffon was Angélique's loyal dog. * Jean-Baptiste Melanson (c. 1740 - 1829) was Jehanne's brother and who Angélique's described as very good looking. He was also friends with Angélique's older brother Claude. * Julie Hèbert was one of the local girls who had a crush on Angélique's older brother Victor. * Louis Granger was one of the local boys that Geneviève had a crush on. * Madame Melanson '''was mother of Jean-Baptiste and Jehanne Melanson. She opened a laundry in Baltimore with her daughter and Angélique's mother. * '''Marie-Blanche Richard was one of Oncle Pierre's daughters and sister of Marie-Madeleine. She was Angélique and Cècile's cousin and was close friends with Cècile. * Marie-Madeleine Richard was one of Oncle Pierre's daughters and sister of Marie-Blanche. She was Angélique and Cècile's cousin and was close friends with Cècile. * Master Andrew Stygar took some of the the Acadians cast away from Annapolis to Baltimore on his ship. He finds them a home and work in Baltimore. * Master Finnerty was the husband of Mistress Finnerty and he lived in Annapolis, Maryland. He disliked the Richard family. He was described as being cold-hearted and having orange hair and green eyes. * Master Hardcastle was a friend of Master Andrew Stygar and he was very rich. He lived in Baltimore and employed Angélique as a scullery maid and eventually promoted her to head parlour maid. * Mémère Richard '''(? - October 29th, 1755) was Angélique's grandmother who had selective hearing. She had lots of wise sayings and was married to a man named Anselme. * '''Mistress Finnerty lived in Annapolis, Maryland and took in the Richard family when they arrived there. She was very kind and was described as being plump and having brown eyes. * Oncle Paul Richard was one of Michel Richard's brothers and Angélique's uncle. He was married to Cécile and one of his daughters was Geneviève. He and his family left Oxford, Maryand and moved to the new French colony of Louisiana. * Oncle Pierre Richard '''was another one of Michel Richards brother and Angélique's uncle. Two of his daughters were Marie-Blanche and Marie-Madeleine. * '''Pâquerette was one of the Richard's cows. * Père Chauvreulx was the local pastor who was taken away by the British. He was described as a very kind and friendly man. * Perle was Michel Richard's favourite horse. * Reine was one of the family cows who broke her leg and had to be put down. * Susanne was one of Andrew Stygar's housemaids who was about 13 years old in the story. * Tante Cécile was one of Angélique's aunts. She was married to Paul Richard and her daughter was Geneviève. Epilogue characters * François Daigle married Jehanne Melanson. * Cécile Melanson is the first daughter of Angélique Richard and Jean-Baptiste Melanson. She is named for her deceased aunt who had the same blue eyes she did. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada characters Category:Banished from Our Home Category:Banished from Our Home characters